


The Kindness in Chaos

by shmorxy



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hero/Villain, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, im adding tags as i write, like slow slow burn, soft, they are so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorxy/pseuds/shmorxy
Summary: A certain yellow pegasus is skeptical of their draconequus foe being taken care of by the elements of harmony. Her suspicions are all confirmed when on a warm summer evening, her little rabbit friend decides to make a break for the Everfree Forest. On a wild goose chase, she is sure that she has run into trouble, but after a small conversation, she wonders if maybe that "trouble" isn't all he appears to be.
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Capper Dapperpaws/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Kindness in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bride of Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745887) by DisneyFanatic2364. 



> I adored bride of discord when the audio drama was first released. But upon reading the actual fanfiction and watching the audio drama multiple times as the years went by, I noticed many flaws that got more glaring the more I watched. So, I've decided to take it into my own hands and improve some of what I loved so much. Though a few plot points may be the same, the majority of the story is different. after rewriting my original ideas i’d say this is more or less inspired by bod more than anything, so I'm making it as original as possible. 
> 
> I mean absolutely no offense to DisneyFanatic as the audio drama will always hold a special place in my heart, and it's always something I come back to!!!

The powerful blast ruptured throughout Ponyville, shaking the land around them. Fluttershy's ears rung, rattling her brain and senses. Her eyes were closed but all she could see was white. Her heart pounded as the elements completed their task, now being able to hear the heaviness of her breathing. She settled on the ground, feeling weak from the hit her energy took. Opening her eyes, she admired her surroundings. No longer was Ponyville occupied with ballet dancing buffalos, or long-legged bunnies. The once levitating homes returned to their spot in the ground, and the colorful patterns that had once overstimulated her sight had vanished. She smiled for a moment, feeling accomplished, and glad she wouldn't have to fear slipping on a dirt path of soap. It was short lived though, as her eyes landed where a certain petrificated draconequus should be standing. Her brow knitted, and the pit in her stomach returned. 

_'Where was he?’_

She looked around, hoping to see some sign of the horned chimera near the impact sight, but she saw nothing.

"Uhhhh am I missing something, or did his statue disappear?" A certain rainbow haired pegasus spoke up, breaking the confused silence, "Cause I'm _pretty_ sure he should be right there" she stretched out her hoof, pointing to the spot where his missing statue should be.

"Rainbows right," a southern voice agreed, "It don't make a lick ah' sense. If he ain't there, where in tarnation would he be?"

A grumble of agreement broke out among the group, but Fluttershy stayed silent. Avoiding their gazes, her anxiety only increasing. She couldn't help but feel concerned. Had they hurt him? He may have been an asshole and a menace but the idea of harming him made her feel sick. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hum from Twilight, who brought her hoof to her lips.

"To be fair, discord didn't make any sense at all. But, I suppose he could be back in the Canterlot Gardens? That's where he was originally. Maybe he returned there? Or the elements thought another punishment suitable." her hoof returned to the ground as she examined her surroundings. "Regardless, everything appears to be back to normal. We should get to the castle and discuss with the Princess what's happened. She knows the elements better than any of us. I'm sure she knows what they did to him."

Everyone lit up at that, Twilight's explanation easing their fears. In agreement, they made their way to the train station, making their return to the Canterlot Castle.

A squeal erupted from the pack of friends, the pink pony bounding has they walked. 

"I can't wait to get started on the party planning! I miss the chocolate rain, but this calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with her signature delight. The rest giggled at her statement, knowing that it was coming from the party pony. 

Their shy friend however, couldn't stop glancing back at the empty plot of land. Something about him being missing just didn't sit right in her conscience. She sighed heavily, trying her best to shake the feeling and match her friends energy, to no avail. 

While her friends were giddy with pride and relief that they had won the day, the element of kindness wasn't so convinced.


End file.
